Haircut:
by Dakalu23385
Summary: Cute fic I thought of last night, had to write it down. Lockwood needs a haircut, Lucy gets annoyed at flirty trainee hairdresser, George was trying to be helpful and nearly ruined LucyxLockwood. Lots of awkward moments. Also, technically this is complete, but I might add a chapter two if I get more than ten reviews. - (chapt 2 is up, may not write chapter 3, sort of abandoned) :/
1. Chapter 1

**Hair Cut:**

 **Disclaimer: :(**

 **A/N: Cute fic I thought up last night, but it might get at bit OOC towards the ending, enjoy! (:**

 **Lucy's P.O.V (09:02; Living Room, Monday...)**

"Lockwood, you _need_ a haircut!" I say, as sternly as I could, but I was quite hard, judging to the fact that Lockwood had a massive plaster on his forehead for the tiniest of cuts. He had literally walked into a tree yesterday, while on a case.

"Lucy! I can tell when I, myself, need a haircut! I don't need you telling me!" he retorted. I sigh: there's no point in trying to argue. Lockwood will just get annoyed, which I don't personally like, I prefer him when he's calm, and relaxed, and his hair is falling in the wind and- Stop.

" _You can't think like this Lucy. He's your boss._ " I tell myself, almost every day now. It's starting to get irritating. I could _not_ have feelings for Lockwood. It would change my decisions while on cases, and could result in an even smugger and annoying George, and I know for a fact he thinks me and Lockwood would be cute together, and Lockwood didn't know fortunately, that would make him frown at George, and I prefer-

We lapse into silence, which was only disturbed by George chewing loudly on a piece of donuts.

"Lockwood, for once, I think Lucy's right." I nod, though slightly surprised by George's lack of sarcastic and pessimist comments, "Because if walking into trees is _not_ your hair, then you're going blind. That means no more cases, which means we go _down,_ with Barnes laughing at you, Lucy and me. So, it's haircut time."

I was still surprised at the lack of sarcasm, even if the pessimism comments were there, "I suggest a Mohican." George added, after a short pause. I snort.

"Fine. I give in," Lockwood smiled, "But no Mohican. It won't suit me."

"Alright, alright! No Mohican. But, I think it would really suit you..." George sighed dramatically, "I'll call the hair dressers, we could make a wig with the amount of hair you have."

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

 **Almost 12 Hours Later, 21:07; The Hairdressers...**

...o0o...

"No! I refuse, George! I will look like an imbecile!" George shook his head,

"Lockwood is right, George, he _will_ look like an idiot." George shook his head again.

"He already looks like an imbecile, so it can't really get much worse."

"George!" George spoke to the lady at the counter, and she called out a pretty trainee hair dresser to do the job of cutting Lockwood's hair. I clenched my teeth as she flirted with Lockwood. George glanced at me and grinned his ridiculous knowing grin.

"Having trouble, Lucy? You look like you're about to kill the poor trainee." George noted.

"Will you just shut up, George?" I say through clenched teeth.

"You _love_ him," he says melodramatically.

"George, I will allow your jaw to have a closer inspection of my fist when we get home if you continue speaking."

"Ooh! Goodie!" George pretends to squeal excitedly, like a little child, "Really, Lucy, it's so obvious though. Even your Lockwood has noticed."

"Noticed what? There's nothing to notice." George snorts at me.

Lockwood walks over, the girl simpering on his shoulder, holing a piece of paper with Lockwood's _number._ On. The. Girls'. Piece. Of. Paper. In _her_ hand.

"Hope to see you soon, my Locky!" she says, waving her hand excitedly in the air.

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

 **The Next Day (Tuesday), 09:21; Breakfast...**

...o0o...

"Nice hair, ' _Locky_ '" George imitates the trainee girl's voice, and then looks at me. Sure, Lockwood's hair has just made Lockwood even more irresistible, but George doesn't need to...

George... He's such a stuck up little... Urgh. He's not even little. Even Lockwood admitted it when Annie was in my room. Though he did it so subtly, and so I didn't notice until last week, when I was relieving every beautiful moment with him again and again and-

"Lucy?" Lockwood waves his hand in front of my face, "Luuuucy?" he says again, "You in there?"

"What?" I jerk upwards, and realised that I had been staring at his face for probably an awkwardly long amount of time, "Sorry!" I stutter, slightly embarrassed, "I was just thinking,"

George grins at me, and I blush. Why did that big pig have to be in the way, _always_ making everything awkward? Lockwood smiles at me, and we finish breakfast in silence, but I don't mind. All I'm thinking about is his gentle smile.

 **Lockwood's P.O.V:**

 **Same Day, 17:22; Outside a Household, On A Case.**

...o0o...

"Pass a mint, Lucy, I forgot mine." George asks Lucy. The two of them had been acting strangely polite around each other lately since my haircut. I wonder... No. God no, that wasn't right. I made a mental note to ask George about it later.

 **Lockwood's P.O.V:**

 **Next day (Wednesday), 11:33; As the Post Arrives and Lucy's Buying Lunch:**

 **...o0o...**

Lucy was out, so it was just George and me. I choose this time to ask the critical question that had been on my mind since the case.

"George, I noticed that Lucy... Lucy and-"

"Finally! Einstein notices! I thought I was going to have to explain to you what was happening, and that would have been awkward, _and_ Lucy would have killed me."

"So, you-"

"Definitely!" George nods.

"Are you joking?" George shakes his head and grins like a crazed loony. I nod and walk away to my room.

I feel slightly angry, I don't know why. Maybe it's because George was now happy, and had someone, and all I had is some trainee hairdresser that I gave a dead number, or maybe it was something else... No. I couldn't think like that.

" _She's your assistant, not your girlfriend._ " I had to remind myself almost every day now. It was getting on my nerves, every time I saw her I ached for- " _Lockwood, you sound like Shakespeare. Shut it-Now._ " I also have to remind myself. Every. Time. I. Saw. Her. Face.

The doorbell rang. _She_ was home.

 **George's P.O.V:**

 **Next day (Wednesday), 11:33; As Lucy's Out Buying Their Lunch & The Postman is About to Arrive:**

...o0o...

It was when Lucy was out that Lockwood asks me about Lucy and him.

"George, I noticed that Lucy... Lucy and-"

"Finally! Einstein notices! I thought I was going to have to explain to you what was happening, and that would have been awkward, and Lucy would have killed me."

"So, you-"

"Definitely!" I nod vigorously; I was kind of pleased that the poor guy had finally noticed that Lucy was head over heels for him, but also slightly surprised that he hadn't noticed before.

"Are you joking?" He asks me, so I shake my head and grin like crazy: he's noticed! Hallelujah! Lockwood nods and leaves the room.

I was slightly perplexed at his behaviour, why didn't he smile back? Doesn't he like Lucy too? Oh flip!

I suddenly realised why he was grumpy. Did he just interpret that the way I thought he interpreted it?

Then the doorbell rings. Lucy home: look innocent and eat dohnuts. I look guilty and just sit there.

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

 **Wednesday, 11:34; As The Postman Arrives**

...o0o...

I get to the house as the postman turns up too. The postman looks up and smiles.

"Are you of Mr Lockwood and Co's company?" I nod,

"Yes. I am." He hands me a letter. It is embellished with the Fittes logo and the words, "Valentine's Day Ball, Sunday the 14th of February," written in cursive script. I groan inwardly. This would mean a big, puffy dress for me and tuxedos for the boys. What a nightmare.

George opens the door, looking guilty for some reason, "George...?" George looks down, obviously guilty of something, "What have you done?"

George continues to stare at the floor, and then ushers me in, and gestures me to be quiet, "Is Lockwood up there?" I ask, and he nods, "So why are we being quiet?" I ask as I put the food on the counter,

"We're being quiet because I just made the most awkward situation for Lockwood and co. the world has ever seen, as Lockwood may have interpreted some things... Incorrectly." I groan, as he fills me in.

"Could you not have, like, told him the truth while I was out, or just let him finish the sentence, or just, like, not get involved at all?" George grins,

"Seemingly not." He takes the letter from my hand and scans it. There's an awkward pause, "Valentine's day? Bleugh." I cough, and he seems to understand, "Ooh! So you want to go with Locky? Hm... What happened to 'Shut up! Meet my fist!'?" he does a terrible impression of my voice, so all in all, fist was very pleased to meet George's jaw.

 **Lockwood's P.O.V:**

 **Wednesday, 11:42; Downstairs:**

...o0o...

I walk down the stairs slowly, and pause. I can hear George talking to Lucy. They were talking about Valentine's Day. Oh God.

Don't get me wrong, I don't eavesdrop on people. It just happened.

So they weren't together, I just interpreted it wrong. Good.

" _She's mine."_ I had thought it before I could stop myself, so I stopped myself at the end of the sentence, and walked into the room.

"Hey Lucy... Hey George..." I sit down, and instantly George fires words at me. I hold up a hand to stop him from talking for the next half hour,

"George. Shh. I just heard you talking to Lucy, I'm fine." George looked offended,

"Lockwood! You eavesdropper!"

"It was accidental! I don't make a regular habit of eavesdropping!" Lucy was the reddest I had ever seen her, and I was stammering along, and George was laughing his head off.

"Lucy: doyouwanttogototheballwithme?" I practically shout, over George,

"Yes! Of course you imbecile!" I grin, George stops.

"Did you- did you just...? Wow. I just witnessed the getting together of Lucy and 'Locky!'"

 **Third Person's P.O.V:**

 **Wednesday, 11:58; Still Downstairs:**

...o0o...

Lockwood's grinning like an idiot, Lucy is red with happiness and feels like she's floating on a cloud and George runs off to the kitchen to grab some the food off the counter and cook something for them all to eat.

While he's out doing the cooking, Lockwood and Lucy are simply enjoying each other companionship, both looking forward to the point at which they can both go to the ball.

 **A/N: Cheesy ending, but necessary. Yes-yes, I know I'm meant to be updating Death (The fanfiction: I'm not a murderer), and I can tell you that I will be writing Locklye into it too. This was sort of my tester, to see if I can write Locklye. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, 'The Ball,' well, technically chapter two, but oh well. Tell me in your reviews what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! (** **berryblood, BoOk-0-wOrM, MehScrewIt, guest (Guest)** **) Yay! Cookies to all listed! () ( ) (::) (::) ( ) () You can decide amongst yourselves who gets what... This is (obviously) set with the ballroom Fittes thingy, because I finally got round to listening to all of (three) the kind demands...**

 **PREPARATIONS: (and celebrations... dun-dundun-dur-dur-dur-dur-dun-dun-dun... oh, and celebrations... dun dun dun dadadadadadadaaaaar... i am so sorry)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

 **Saturday, 10:16; Shopping...**

...o0o...

' _He's just a friend, just a friend, just a friend!_ ' I had to keep reminding myself so often. I was in a small shopping centre, and I was struggling on what to wear. I really liked the short, black dress, but I didn't know whether Lockwood would like it, but I also like the long, flowy dress, but if there was an appearance of a ghost or anything, it would be _really_ impractical... Lockwood might like it though... Flowy and pretty, or short and practical...

' _Just a friend, just a friend..._ '

A ghost really wouldn't appear though, that would be stupid. There'll be guards and stuff... I could always hide my rapier under the longer dress, and I couldn't do that if it were the shorter one... Maybe I should just wear leggings and a skirt, maybe a nice shirt... But Lockwood will be wearing a suit, I'll look stupid...

' _Just a friend, just a friend..._ '

What about the letter? Didn't that say ballgowns? What if I have to wear a certain dress? I won't be popular if I don't wear the right brand...

At this, I positively killed myself for thinking about popularity and fashion, so I chose the nearest dress: a pretty, knee-length dress, with a Japanese flower pattern.

 **George's** **P.O.V:**

 **Saturday, 11:39; Library...**

...o0o...

I _hate_ balls. Even though I didn't want to go (I didn't have a date) and I technically wasn't invited, as it was all addressed to Lockwood, I _still_ was being forced into a ridiculous looking tux and I " _needed to go because it's polite."_ Screw manners! Kipps and his gang of idiots will be there, laughing at me, and I'm going to look like a loner, because I can't interrupt Luce and Locky on their _date,_ even if they are both convinced it's just as _friends._ I'll remind them of that when they're both snogging in the corner.

 **Lockwood's P.O.V:**

 **Sunday, 19:56; 34 minutes before the ball started...**

I had been looking at the clock for the past 60 minutes, convincing myself that I didn't need to buy a new suit, and that I would look fine, and that Lucy would kill me if I over did it, but then, what would I know. I barely know anything about Lucy! How do I know if I need to wear a black suit or a navy suit? Why does it even matter? Does it matter? Who cares if it matters?

 _"Stop panicking! It's just a stupid ball!"_ I had to keep on reminding myself.

I look at the clock again: thirty-three minutes before I had to go. _Thirty-three minutes? Oh god! What would I **wear**?_

 **A/N: There will be chapter three with the actual ball, but I needed to post something so I thought: screw it, this'll do! People can wait for Lockyle. Well... :p**


End file.
